


[超能陆战队]棉花糖之旅

by shanjingbao



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sex with AI, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: Work Title: 「A Cottoncandy Journey」Baymax gives Hiro some professional guidance about his "wet" problems at night.





	1. Chapter 1

自从超能陆战队一战成名，小宏俨然成了旧金山理工学院里最忙碌的人之一。除了在书呆子实验室里搞科研项目，还要穿上帅气的盔甲，跟大白，还有那帮一个比一个怪的哥哥姐姐们一块儿拯救世界，保卫家园。

在这样高强度、快节奏的日子里，小宏成长得很快。短短两三年时间，他已经是这个秘密小队里不可或缺的核心。无论是学识头脑，还是战斗能力，都像火箭一样直入云霄。

与此同时，他的个头也蹿得很快。从前他的小身板在队伍里只能倒着数，现在他的身高已经超过了芥末无疆，只比大白矮一点点。  
他有时早上起来照镜子，看着镜子里那个身量挺拔，一脸朝气的年轻人，忍不住会想，要是哥哥能看到我现在的样子，该有多好。他……他一定会为我骄傲的。

白白胖胖的大个子从床头一步步小心翼翼地挪过来，站在小宏身后，抬起右手挥了挥，“早上好，小宏。”

小宏转过身，冲他灿烂一笑，张开双臂扑了个满怀，“早上好，大白。”

他养成了一个习惯，每天早上起来，都要抱一抱大白，从他冬暖夏凉的充气外表层上汲取力量，迎接崭新的一天。

大白的胖胳膊搂住他，“你的血压和心跳——正常。你的心情——很好。”

“是的，就和今天的阳光一样好，”小宏从大白怀抱里脱开，伸手拉起窗帘，整间阁楼一下子亮堂堂的。

“大白，我和泰迪的身高还差多少？”

“你当前的身高是——五英尺十一英寸，泰迪身高——六英尺，相差——一英寸。”

小宏露齿一笑，右手拇指和食指比划，“就差这么一点儿啦。”

楼下卡斯阿姨的大嗓门传了上来，“小宏，该下来吃早饭了！”

“来了！”

小宏抓起挂在椅子背上的背包，向大白一挥手，“再见大白，我对你的服务很满意！”又向哥哥的房间挥了挥，“哥，我去学校了，回头见！”说完匆忙下楼，响应卡斯阿姨的早餐邀请。

卡斯阿姨的厨艺很好，又一向疼惜她心爱的小侄子，因而每顿早餐都是精心烹制，色香味俱全。

小宏深深一吸气，金黄色的荷包蛋和意大利面的香味让他整个人都放松下来。他眉开眼笑地夸赞，“卡斯阿姨，你总是知道我星期一最想吃的是什么。”

“快吃吧，你昨天不是说，实验室让你今天早点过去吗？”

“嗯！”

实验室最近在研究的一项发明是多功能救援机器人，包括高空、火场、洪灾营救，甚至飞行作业。小宏希望自己的这项发明能够拯救更多生命，再不会有人像泰迪一样无谓牺牲，也不会有人像自己一样，承受丧失至亲的痛楚。

他从大白身上得到了不少灵感，而弗雷德、芥末无疆和哈妮柠檬对此也都很感兴趣，所以正和小宏一块儿合作。神行御姐对此则不以为然，说这机器人做来做去都是“捡垃圾的”——其实她只是因为自己的项目正进行到最关键的地方，分身乏术。最近两个月她每天加班加点，就是想要尽快完工，好与伙伴们会合。

实验进展确实很不顺利，虽然有大白的核心芯片作为参考，但是开发高智能的专业机器人仍然是一项巨大挑战。小宏把大白信息库里哥哥的视频拷贝到了自己的电脑里，每次实验失败了，疲惫了，就看看哥哥，看他的实验失败了一次，两次，直至一百多次，可仍然毫不气馁，眼神中的光采始终熠熠生辉，一直照亮小宏的心底。

最后成功的那段视频，小宏已经反反复复温习了无数次。泰迪惊喜万分的神情，和那句自言自语“真想让弟弟看看”，总是让他心里充满酸涩的暖意。他手掌撑住脑袋，默默地想，哥，等到成功那天，我也想让你好好看看。

弗雷德瘫倒在一旁的磁悬浮躺椅里，随手拽过自己的恐龙装，将那根长长的尾巴甩得虎虎生风，“小宏，明天把大白带实验室来吧，他不是健康顾问嘛，我觉得我已经累成亚健康了。”

哈妮柠檬一听也连忙响应，“上次大白给我做的那颈部按摩太舒服了，想让大白再给我按按。”

“好啊，就是他全天待机有点费电，我得在实验室里也给他准备一个充电包。”回想起上次大白在外面电量不足，立刻像个醉汉似的，东倒西摇，不听使唤，小宏至今仍然心有余悸。

回到家里已经是晚上八点多，卡斯阿姨在厨房桌上给他留了鸡翅，沙拉和奶酪饼，冰箱上贴着一张字条，说去邻居家打桥牌，让小宏自己把晚饭热一热，吃完早点休息。

小宏最近几个月都是早出晚归，已经好久没有和卡斯阿姨共进晚餐，但一回来总有准备妥当的美食，让他真真切切觉得自己“回家”了。

他嘴里衔着最后一根鸡翅“蹬蹬”上楼，把大白叫了下来。他上个月给大白示范了一次洗碗，让大白将操作流程存入数据库。他的健康顾问不但碗碟洗得又快又干净，还自带烘干功能，连烘干机都省了。

小宏趁大白洗碗时，从背后将他一把抱住，陷在对方软绵绵的背上，安心地合眼，整个人都放松下来。

“大白，谢谢你帮我洗碗。”

“你现在很疲劳，需要休息，最好的方式是——补充睡眠。你的健康是我最为关注的。”

大白一边说，一边开始烘碗。他的身上暖烘烘地，让小宏觉得舒适极了，他暂时抛开了那些繁琐的程序，精密的仪器设定，只想这么抱着大白，什么都不去想，什么都不去烦恼。“你真体贴，希望我以后研发的机器人能有你一半出色，不，十分之一就够了。”

“小宏，研发机器人让你感到很疲劳吗？”

“是啊，累死了——只是个比喻，你懂的。我及不上哥哥那么能干，但我也不能输给他——他就在这儿，我不能让他失望。”  
“等我帮你洗完了碗，我可以给你做全身按摩，帮助你的肌肉放松，这样有助于睡眠。”

“不，我还不想睡。”小宏话语里已经有几分睡意，却还是揉了揉眼睛，“别误会，我喜欢你给我按摩。不过在此之前，咱们一起出去兜兜风怎么样？享受飞行！”

“你的心跳——加快了。你很喜欢飞行。”

“是啊！这也是一种放松嘛，来吧大白，我们走！”

两人换上了战甲，大白把小宏背在身上，一飞冲天，由小宏指挥方向，绕着旧金山拐了一圈，一直往金门大桥而去。

夜风很凉，吹在小宏脸庞上，他的精神振作了许多，伸手指向远方，“看，多美丽的夜色啊。”

“需要再飞得高一点吗？”

小宏兴奋地搂住大白的脖子，另一只手紧紧握成拳头，“你真了解我！”


	2. Chapter 2

小宏和大白并排坐在金门大桥顶上吹风远眺，玩得尽兴了，才让大白返航。十多分钟后，两人悄悄在自家房顶上着陆，放轻动静，从阁楼窗户里翻了进去。自从和大白有了“夜生活”，小宏翻窗已经十分纯熟，一点也没有惊醒熟睡的卡斯阿姨。

大白块头虽大，胜在弹性好，小宏给他精心打造的新躯壳用了最新式的材质，韧度、耐磨性和延展性比从前更好，如今无须放气也能从窗口挤入——当然，仍然需要小宏的一点助力。

把大白拽进房间，关上窗，小宏拍拍床垫，“你在这儿坐一会！”说罢将外衣随手一丢，飞奔去洗漱。

回来时，大白规规矩矩地坐在床上，两只手掌放在大腿上，看到小宏进屋，两只圆眼睛动了动。小宏一个猛扑，趴在松软的大床上，不想动弹了。

大白起身给他腾地方，站在床前，依然尽心尽责，“俯卧是一种不良睡姿，你的内脏器官会受到压迫，导致呼吸不畅，甚至影响生殖系统——”

小宏闷在枕头里“唔”了一声，打断了大白的科普，“你把我翻过来吧。”

大白伸出圆乎乎的手掌，动作轻柔地把小宏翻了个身，变为仰卧，又把他往床的正中位置挪了挪。

小宏闭着眼，双脚摸索着蹬掉了拖鞋，又慢吞吞地脱掉了衣裤，只剩一件圆领背心和短裤。他在床上滚了一圈，“腰酸背痛的，大白给我捏两把。”

大白弯下腰，双手搭在小宏肩膀上，以对方最喜欢的力道和频率为他悉心按摩。小宏舒服地抱着枕头不撒手，他斜睨了大白一眼，忽然爬起身，招手说，“你躺床上来。”

大白依言躺到了小宏床上，仰面朝天，挺着圆鼓鼓的肚皮。小宏满足地趴到弹性劲道的圆肚皮上，七十多公斤重的大小伙子压上来，肚皮随之晃了晃。

小宏搂住大白，脸上露出微笑，“好了，这样才是最舒服。大白，你再给我捏一会。”

大白两只手臂环上来，刚好把他圈在怀里，手腕灵活翻转，掌心传出热量，贴在小宏酸疼的肩膀和脖子上，按摩的同时还给他热敷，效果更好。

不知过了多久，小宏迷迷糊糊地听见耳旁熟悉的声音，“你对我的服务满意吗？”

此时睡意已袭来，他口齿不清地回答，“我很满意，谢谢你，大白。晚安。”

朦胧恍惚中，小宏依稀觉得大白将自己从圆肚皮上抱开，仍旧仰面平躺回床上，还细心地盖好了被子，这才轻手轻脚地回到他的红色充电包里。

房间里一片寂静，只有月光透过百叶窗铺洒满地。

小宏总觉得心里很不踏实，不知为什么烦躁不安。他起来找哥哥的棒球帽子，可是找来找去也找不到，于是更急了。

——这是哥哥生前交到他手中的最后一样东西，明明一直放在哥哥房间的，怎么就没了呢？

忽然身后传来带着笑意的爽朗话音，“在找这个么？”

小宏猛地一回头，双眼霎时睁大，不可思议地叫道，“哥哥！”

不远处，一个高大健朗的青年正含笑望着他，手里晃着那顶帽子，正是他最亲爱的哥哥——泰迪。

小宏不顾一切地冲上前去，一把抱住他，语无伦次，“哥哥，你、你回来了！”

泰迪回抱弟弟，手掌拍了拍他的后背，语气显得很欣慰，“小宏，你长大了，瞧瞧你现在，个头都快赶上我了。”

小宏从哥哥宽厚温暖的怀抱中抬起头，眼眶有些湿润，“我还以为……再也见不到你了。”

泰迪笑着说，“刚才白夸你了，一开口，说的还是孩子话。哥哥不是一直在这里陪着你么？”

小宏重又抱紧他，用力闭上眼，喃喃自语，“这不一样……不一样。”

泰迪在他额头上亲了亲，揉乱他的短发，“怎么不一样？”

“我想和你一起分享、一起经历很多事，新的挑战，新的冒险，还有很多很多。”

“不管是什么样的探险，我都会陪着你。”

哥哥的嘴唇贴在小宏耳朵跟前，嗓音低沉又温柔。小宏觉得一颗心怦怦直跳，耳朵根烫得几乎要烧起来。他从小就和哥哥很亲密，但是，没有这样亲密过。

他小声问，“哥哥，别离开我，留下来好吗？”

“听我弟弟的。”

窗外，午夜的月光更皎洁，泰迪英俊的脸庞在月色下显得格外轮廓分明，充满男性魅力。火热的吻倾下来，小宏只觉得眼前似有万千星辰陨落，迷失在熟悉的气息当中。哥哥的怀抱太温暖，小宏伸臂抱住他的脖子，感受着对方年轻躯体中源源不绝的生机，心中默默祷祝，愿眼前这一刻永无止境。

泰迪的手掌伸进小宏的背心，在他腰上捏了一把，笑着说，“书呆子，怎么这么瘦。”

“谁说我瘦，”小宏被他摸得腰里发软，嘴上却一点也不服输，喘道，“哥，你可别小看人。”

“是吗，长肉了？我瞧瞧。”泰迪扯掉了小宏的背心，露出十七岁少年独有的青涩身段，修长而不孱弱，肌肉匀称，恰到好处，在月辉的映照下，比太阳还要充满蓬勃朝气。

泰迪伸出右手掌，贴上小宏的胸膛，“嗯，是比以前结实多了。”

小宏望着哥哥，脸上露出开朗笑容，湿润的双眸像极了清晨第一颗露珠，“我就算是书呆子，也不是整天闷在屋里的书呆子。”

“不愧是我的弟弟。”泰迪微笑赞许，说着也脱去自己的上衣，显露出精壮体魄，十足像个运动健将。他伸臂抱住小宏，亲吻他因兴奋而发红的脸颊。

小宏很久没见到兄长，一双有神的大眼睛里满是喜悦，视线紧紧锁定哥哥，一秒钟也不舍得移开，恨不得像冰箱贴一样吸在他身上，才觉得安心。

泰迪倾身吻他，气息滚烫，亲昵中满是对弟弟的疼宠，有力的双臂将少年箍在怀中。这对世界上最亲密无间的兄弟拥紧对方，彼此热忱，彼此眷恋。

“今晚哥哥陪你，睡个好觉。”


	3. Chapter 3

小宏抱住哥哥，两人双双跌倒在床上，“哥，我有很多话要对你说。”

“我听着。”泰迪吻着弟弟，在他胸口印下片片印记，“告诉我，小宏，你要对我说什么？”

兄长火热缠绵的亲吻让小宏乱了心智，思绪搅作一团，不知该从何说起。朦胧间，他觉得下身胀得难受，无疑是在哥哥的爱抚下有了生理反应。

泰迪感觉到身下弟弟似乎一下子整个人绷紧了，不像刚才那样放松沉醉。他低头一看，忍不住轻笑出声，伸手覆上小宏的内裤。  
小宏连忙去捂，大叫，“别、别碰！”

泰迪逗他，“怎么，小时候不知给你换过多少尿不湿，长大了反而跟哥哥生分起来？”

“你说得不错，可是——”

“嘘。”泰迪伸出右手食指贴在弟弟嘴唇上，“别紧张，让你哥瞧瞧。”说着，宽大的手掌隔着薄薄的弹力裤轻揉，那团隆起之物很快变得更硬更烫。

“最近有约会吗？”

小宏涨红着脸直摇头。

“难怪积了不少。”泰迪利落地给弟弟解除下面的束缚，“需要帮忙吗？”

小宏再摇头，然而哥哥温热的掌心已经贴了上来，为他纾解。少年只觉得让最亲爱的哥哥为自己做这件事，实在有点说不过去，可快感已经自下而及全身，如电流蔓延开来。他心里一急，双手使劲把泰迪推开。

房间里似乎更静了，小宏睁开眼，发现眼前空无一人。他捂住了眼睛，“天啊。”

他晚上睡觉经常做梦，梦里出现最多的人就是哥哥。这些梦有的快乐，有的悲伤，有的醒来就忘，有的过去很久仍然清晰得像亲历过一样。

只是，他还从来没有做过这样的……春梦。在自己的这种梦里担纲主角，小宏觉得实在是对哥哥的冒犯。

难道是太想他了？

小宏蹬开被子，打算清醒一下头脑。忽然，他觉得下面的感觉有点异样，怪不舒服的。

他心里一惊，糟了，可别是……他连忙拧开床头灯，低头往身上一瞧，脑子里咯噔一下，“天啊天啊天啊！”

幸好哥哥不在，要是给他看见自己这副狼狈模样，岂不是被他笑话一场？小宏忍不住使劲捶自己脑袋，心想，看来得去冲个澡，顺便把内裤给洗了。

他正准备仔细看看被子上弄脏了多少，墙角传来“咔”的一声轻响，一只红色的方形小箱子自动开启，里面的充气人形慢慢显现，一个又大又胖的白色身躯出现在小宏眼前。

“不，不不不！”虽然视大白为最好的朋友，最值得信赖的伙伴，但小宏是一百个不愿意在这么尴尬的时候跟他对上，尤其是——他知道在关于自己身体状况的问题上，他的健康顾问有多难缠。

大白低头看了看脚下，小心翼翼地绕过一只拖鞋，不紧不慢地来到床前，伸出右手打招呼，“你好，小——”

小宏几乎要从床上跳起来，手忙脚乱地扯过被子盖好，又一个劲推搡大白，“我很好，大白，非常好！完全没事！你回去吧，那个……我要睡觉了！”

大白不为所动，任小宏把他的胳膊拉来拽去，或是按他的圆肚皮。

“你梦遗了。”

大白的清亮温和的音色听起来始终镇静，这句话在他说来，和“你长高了”、“你尿床了”，没有任何分别。

小宏的脸颊热得像两个暖手宝，“这只是偶尔的意外，我没有生病！”

“梦遗不是病症。对于青春期的少年来说，生理性梦遗是一种常见现象——”

“知道了知道了。”

“——俯卧睡眠和穿过紧的内裤都会导致遗精。”

小宏举起双手，“好，好，我保证，以后再也不趴着睡了，行了吧？”他急着把大白打发回充电包里，好去冲澡，这裤子上还黏黏的呢，“谢谢你啦大白，我对你的服务很——”

大白似乎没有听见小宏的话，自顾自地打断他往下说，“小宏，你的身体难受吗？”

“嗯？还，还行吧，我很健康，你不是早上才扫描过我么？”小宏实在憋不住，翻身下床，从抽屉里抓了毛巾、内裤就往卫生间跑，“你要是不想休眠，就在这儿坐一会，我可得先洗澡去了。”

小宏反锁了门，脱去湿黏的短裤，打开花洒，冒着热气的水珠子淋湿他的全身，像哥哥温暖的怀抱。

小宏右掌撑着墙，垂下头，水流顺着他光滑的脖颈潺潺而下，细碎的水声逐渐平和了他的情绪。他左手前伸，握住虚无的空气，心中默念，哥哥，我真想你。

他回到房间，见大白平躺在床上，圆肚皮鼓鼓的，像一座小山丘。小宏嘴边不由扬起一道弧线，大白和自己真是越来越默契了。

他爬到大白身上，整个人紧贴着对方，大白立刻张开双臂把他牢牢抱住，“小宏，你的血压——升高了，说明你此时的心情——不愉快。拥抱和安抚会使你心情愉快。”

小宏感受着他的健康顾问身上令人安心的温度，轻声说，“是的，大白。谢谢你，这正是我现在最需要的——你的拥抱。”

“你的头发潮湿，体表温度偏低，这样很容易导致——感冒。”大白说着，圆圆的手掌贴上小宏滴水的短发，启动加热器为他烘干，腹中的暖光灯也亮了起来，橙黄色的光芒透过他洁白的外表层显露出来，柔和又温馨。

小宏觉得大白身上的暖意源源不断地注入自己身体，连自己的心也给捂热了。他趴在大白怀里，蹭了蹭他的圆下巴，微笑着说，“你真像一颗超大的棉花糖，还是香橙心的。”

“像棉花糖一样柔软弹性，让我成为更好的健康顾问。”

小宏抬头望着大白，伸出一根手指，在他脸上按出一个圆圆的凹坑，咧嘴笑道，“你说得一点没错。”

接下来的五分钟时间里，他们俩谁都没有再说话。小宏枕着暖和的大棉花糖闭目养神，直到大白将手掌从他脑袋上移开，说，“你的头发——烘干了。”

小宏伸手摸了摸自己暖烘烘的脑袋，“谢谢啦，我对你——”

“接下来我们要进行的健康呵护是——关于梦遗的改善诊疗。”

“什么？！”


	4. Chapter 4

大白一句话顿时让小宏睡意全消，从他身上爬起来，连声追问，“大白，你刚才不还说‘梦遗不是病症’吗？还需要治疗什么？”

“你的身体很健康，之所以产生这种生理现象，很可能是心理上的原因。你平时多久梦遗一次？”

小宏一点也不想和他的健康顾问谈这些最隐私的秘密，可无论是避而不答还是转换话题，对机器人来说都不管用。

他没辙地叹了口气，小声说，“每个月……一两次吧。”

“这样的频率在正常范围内。小宏，你白天在实验室里很辛苦吗？”

“是啊。”小宏无力地揉了揉太阳穴。

“你的精力很旺盛，同时又很劳累。在心理上承受很大压力的时候，就有可能导致——”

“停！”小宏心里偷偷埋怨哥哥，设计大白时居然没有在发声器旁边做一张嘴巴，让他想捂都没地方下手，“别说，别说那个词。”

大白停顿了几秒钟，“不说‘那个词’，会缓解你的心理压力吗？”

小宏毫不犹豫地点头，“当然！”

“你今晚睡觉时，做了什么梦？”

大白终于问到了小宏最难以启齿的事，他犹豫了好一会工夫，才回答，“梦见了泰迪。”

作为一位机器人健康顾问，大白拥有良好品质——从不会嘲笑或者歧视。对小宏，他永远都是那么心平气和，拥有无穷的耐心。

小宏接着说下去，“大白，你说哥哥他……会不会还活着？当年在废墟里面，只提取到了他极少量的DNA。有没有可能，他到了别的地方去，在未来的某一天，还会和我们再见面？”

大白稍稍低下头，圆眼睛有那么一瞬间变作一条直线，“在封闭的极端环境中，任何事情都有可能发生。”

小宏把大白抱得更紧，低声说，“谢谢你的安慰，大白。”

“你的心情好点了吗？”

“是的，”小宏望着大白，真心实意地说，“因为我有这个世界上最好的健康顾问。”

“你的身体是我最为关注的。你目前体内的激素水平还不是很稳定，我可以给你按摩，让你完全释放，这样你未来一段时间都不会受到‘那个词’的困扰。”

“嗯？听起来很不错。”小宏喜欢大白给自己按摩，“可以趴在你身上做吗？因为我有点，嗯，不想动了。”

“我建议在床上进行，保证关键部位的放松，以及全身血液流畅。”

“好吧，”小宏依依不舍地暂离大白温暖的怀抱，滚到床上，伸了个懒腰，“我们开始吧！”

大白则起身站到床前，圆指头掀去被子，随后轻柔地按上小宏身体各处。

小宏长出一口气，很自然地闭上眼睛，享受大白的健康护理服务。

大白是内部自动充气的构造，他的手指很软，很有韧度和弹力，因此按摩起来更舒服。小宏正迷迷糊糊地，突然觉得有些不对劲，睁开眼一瞧，大白正尝试用他那粗胖的手指头给自己脱去内裤。

这还得了？小宏慌忙伸手去拽，“大白，这是干什么？”

“按摩。”

“按摩？你是说，你要按摩我的……”

“是的。作为与‘那个词’相关联的关键部位——”

小宏顾不得计较大白有没有嘴，伸手死死捂住他脑袋的下半边，“别说，别说！”

大白确实没有嘴，小宏气急败坏的动作完全阻挡不了他，温和的声音依然从发声器里清晰传出，“小宏，你需要我用‘另外那个词’来代替即将要说的名词吗？”

小宏挫败地把头埋入大白胸前，“天哪。”他自言自语，“明天我一定要给你新加一段程序，凡是有关‘那个’的词语全部屏蔽语音功能。对，明天一早就写代码。”

“我是健康顾问，这样的程序会影响我的服务质量，你确定要添加吗？”大白指了指自己胸口，方形显示屏上出现了一张男性下半身器官构造图，“如果你对我的语音功能有抵触情绪，我们也可以用图文并茂的形式沟通。”

这回小宏终于知道自己该捂哪里——显示屏。

“不用，不用了大白，”小宏实在不忍看见眼前这一幕：自己圆胖可爱的健康顾问，胸口显现出细致入微的人体图，这让自己以后还怎么跟他拥抱，怎么把这里当作自己最安心可靠的港湾？

他闭起一只眼，另一只眼眯着，对大白说，“可以先把显示屏关了吗？”

“小宏，你不能一味回避自己的身体状况，这样对你的健康——没有帮助。”大白说着，还是熄灭了显示屏的亮光。

小宏松了口气，“谢谢。”他抓了抓头发，思考该如何表达才能让大白理解自己的心态，“你对我来说，不仅仅是一名私人健康顾问，更是我最亲近的伙伴，所以有些很……很隐私的话题，我反而没办法像去医院看医生一样，什么都直说。”

大白认真提议，“我也可以做你的医生。”

“那不一样。”他想了想，笑了，“算了，你说得对，还是接着给我按摩吧，我喜欢你给我按摩，而且——我相信你。”

小宏说完，主动脱去了内裤，躺平下来。还没进入状态，又想起一件事，“等一下！能帮我把灯关了吗？”

大白转身看了看床头灯，伸出手指头在开关上揿了一揿，“咔”地一声，灯光应声暗去。与此同时，圆肚子里的暖光灯再度亮了起来。  
小宏夸张地哀叹一声，捂住自己眼睛。他本意是觉得灯光太亮，有点难为情，而大白对他的小心思自然是毫无察觉。小宏心里默默对自己说，反正大白也不会笑话我，有什么好计较在意的呢？于是他平复心绪，不再纠结这事。

朦胧的暖光中，小宏舒展修长的身躯，任自己全身一丝不挂地暴露在大白的视线下。大白的眼睛始终圆圆地，看不出喜怒。小宏咳嗽了一声，“还行吧？”

“是的，形状正常，发育良好，你的器官很健康。”大白说着，圆乎乎的手掌轻轻按上去，“能接受我掌心的温度吗？”

小宏深吸了口气，“能。”除了小时候哥哥给他洗澡之外，还从没有人碰过他这个地方。大白的手掌很软，也很热，贴上去并不觉得难受。小宏慢慢放松下来，一颗心也不像刚才那样跳得厉害。

他觉得身体有了反应，作为一个健康的青春期少年，小宏对这样的感觉已经很熟悉——有点胀，有点燥热，有点小小的冲动。

“你的脸——红了。”


	5. Chapter 5

小宏涨红着脸，两手都不知道该放哪好。大白的话总是那么直接，从不婉转迂回，这让他身体的触觉更加敏感了。他的呼吸急促起来，胸膛起伏，脑门上渗出细汗。

“舒服吗？”大白问。

“嗯……”小宏含糊地支吾了一声。

“伴随按摩，你会出现正常的生理快感，放松身体。”大白又亮出胸前的显示屏，屏幕上显示十个圆脸表情符号，他一手继续给小宏按摩，另一只手指向屏幕上的符号，“如果把快感分为十个级别，你现在是几级呢？”

小宏喘息声越来越急，说不上话来，他抓住大白的手，断断续续地叫着对方的名字。

“从你现在的体表温度，心跳频率和代表快感的叫声分析，目前的快感级别约为——六级。接下来，我会逐渐加强对你身体的刺激程度。”

果然，片刻过后，大白的掌心更热，按摩的速度加快，力道也比刚才强。小宏呻吟更响，伴随快感的渐趋激烈，起起伏伏。他的手指深深陷进大白像藕段一样的浑圆胳膊上。大白这时体内的气很足，指头按下圆坑，又很快平复，小宏使不上劲，皱着眉头，身上更觉难受。

“如果你觉得不舒服，我就加快速度，争取尽快结束。”

小宏这时太为难了，他不知怎样和他的健康顾问解释，这种“难受”从属于快感，他喜欢大白这样“按摩”自己，甚至，他心里隐隐地希望，诊疗的时间越长越好。

“大白，你……”小宏斟酌了一下，顿了顿，还是开口道，“我现在，大概到七级了。”

“从目前的进度来看，离结束还有两分五十秒。”

小宏脱口而出，“这么快？”

“如果你需要的话，我最多可以将速度减慢百分之三十五。”

“嗯，不，我不是——”

大白不由分说，手上的速度果真放缓下来，小宏咬紧牙关，喘着粗气，额头上的汗珠子直往下掉。他下面已经很硬，亢奋到极致，却得不到充足的按摩抚慰。

他忍了又忍，终于还是开了腔，“可以稍微快一点吗？我实在是……实在是……”

“加速会让你更舒服吗？”

“是的！”

“我会逐渐加快，你可以在加速至你认为最合适的频率时发出指令，我就能维持这个你想要的速度。”

大白的话明明每一句都非常体贴周到，但在小宏听来却觉得羞耻万分。

他忍不住低声说道，“大白，你真是……”

“小宏，你想说什么？”

“没什么，”小宏将他的手掌伸到自己的大腿内侧，“这里也可以按摩吗？”

“当然可以。这里有很多末梢神经，所以非常敏感，按摩这里有助于血液——”

小宏又想笑又想喘，他在心里对自己说，在这种时候还会大段大段讲述医学知识的大白，真是——

太可爱了。

“可、可以了大白，对，就是这个速度，谢谢，我很喜欢。”

小宏只觉得浑身发热，除了大白按摩的地方，身上每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着不满足，渴求同样的爱抚。他情不自禁地伸出手掌，来回抚摸自己的胸膛。两颗小巧的乳头上有点痒，小宏就用拇指和食指轻轻搓捻。

大白看着小宏自我爱抚的模样，一声不响，默默地腾出一只手掌，替他揉弄双乳。大白的手掌很大，延展性又强，可以同时照顾到两颗乳头。

享受健康顾问的服务当然比自己动手来得快活，而大白毫无邪念的“按摩”反而更激发出小宏身体的强烈快感。

小宏松开手，自己不管长得多高多壮，在大白跟前始终是个任他揉捏的小不点。大白手掌上的热度透进他的乳粒，两颗小圆点很快肿胀充血，像烘熟了似的，显得十分可口。与此同时，下面也同样硬得发烫，比它的主人还要倔强，直直地挺立着。

“小宏，你很敏感。”

大白一说“敏感”，小宏浑身就随之一颤，似乎更加敏感起来。

“敏感是好，还是不好？”

“这是好事，说明你的神经末梢的细胞——很活跃，反应很快，在‘另外的另外一个词’过程中能够获得更多快感。”

小宏闭上眼，“天啊，有这么多词需要屏蔽。”然而这时候他已经没法分出心神来考虑什么程序，什么代码，他的身心完全被强烈的快感占据，皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，脑子里一片空白。

他的脚后跟抵着床单，无意识地磨蹭，原本服帖的床单皱得一团糟。

大白胸前的显示屏再度亮起，那个代表“十级”的红色笑脸表情符号占据了整个屏幕。然而这一回大白没有再打扰全然沉浸在快感中的小宏，他什么话也没说，只是尽职地为他带来更多欲罢不能的美好感觉。

小宏喘气声越来越急，手指胡乱抓着大白的身体，浑身皮肤呈现出一种诱人的粉红色，显然已近巅峰。他微微睁开眼，低声说，“大白，我需要……需要你的一个拥抱。”

大白暂时停下了按摩，弯腰伸出手臂，牢牢地把小宏抱在怀里。在无比温暖的怀抱中，小宏喘息着到达了顶点。此时的他好像抽去了全部力气，疲惫地靠着大白，小声说，“对不起，大白，我……我弄在你身上了。”

“没关系，清洁工作很简单。” 大白轻轻拍了拍他的背，“也许你需要再洗一个澡。”

“也许我们可以一起洗。”

这一觉，小宏睡得非常香甜，非常踏实。他觉得大白这次给自己的按摩比过去所有的总和还要棒，整个人都放松舒坦了许多，像是心里终于放下了一块很沉的石头。

第二天，他神清气爽地坐在电脑前，开始编程。

大白站在他的身后，“小宏，你在给我编写有关‘屏蔽词’的程序吗？”

小宏两眼专注地盯着屏幕，十指如飞，嘴角露出狡黠微笑，“待会你就知道了。”编程是小宏的专长之一，他神情轻松，眼神中焕发着自信笃定的神采，连翘乱的头发都掩盖不了他的英俊帅气。

“成了！”小宏一声欢呼，从电脑上取下存了新数据的小芯片，用红笔在上面画了一个笑脸，“来。”

大白伸出一根手指，打开自己胸前的小舱门，让小宏把芯片放入。舱门自动关闭，大白开始读取数据。

“《健康按摩每一天》，《按摩视频教程》……谢谢你，小宏。这些资料会让我成为更好的健康顾问。”大白谢过小宏后停顿了几秒钟，忽然问，“充气娃娃是什么？”

小宏瞪大眼睛，满头乱发瞬间翘得更厉害了，“天哪，一定是关键词筛选出了问题。”他扑到大白跟前，使劲用拳头砸那小舱门，“快把芯片还给我。”

紧闭的舱门纹丝不动，大白继续认真固执地发问，“‘充气’我知道——我就是充气的。那么我是娃娃吗？”

“……快把芯片还给我！”


	6. Chapter 6

自从享受到了大白的专业私密按摩之后，小宏确实再也没有“那个词”的烦扰，和大白也更亲近了。白天时候，他经常把大白一块儿带去学校的实验室，在那里，他的机器人顾问起的作用简直太大了，无论是实验还是日常生活。

除了弗雷德他们，实验室里其他同学也知道了大白这位健康顾问，一来他长得可爱讨喜，二来他很愿意帮助人类，比实验室里其他大小机器人都更有“人情味”。不到一周时间，大白已经成为了书呆子实验室里最受欢迎的明星人物。

小宏的机器人研发进入到关键阶段，他三天两头在实验室里过夜。学校没有收回泰迪的小单间，在与小宏商量过后，把使用支配权转给了他。小单间里有一张单人的钢丝折叠床，虽然谈不上有多舒适，但小宏只要一想到哥哥也曾躺在这张床上度过无数夜晚，总能睡得无比踏实安稳。

他还是会经常梦见泰迪，他想，也许因为哥哥已经成为自己生命的一部分，他们这辈子永远分不开。

他把泰迪留下的棒球帽带去了实验室，准备等他的救援机器人研制成功那天，作为送给新朋友的见面礼，他对大白说，哥哥知道了，一定会很高兴。

大白定期给他做按摩，有时候是这样的，有时候是那样的，总之小宏都很喜欢。他问大白可不可以增加每月按摩的次数，大白拒绝了，并从小宏的身体状况，健康指数，以及“按摩”对人体的影响等多重方面进行了详细分析，直到小宏捂着耳朵认输为止。

这天是周末，小宏难得在家休息，和大白一起在厨房做了煎饼和苹果派，又带着拍立得相机跟大白去金门大桥顶上玩了三十分钟自拍，觉得十分充实而愉快。傍晚回到家，享受完大白的服务过后，小宏觉得有些困了，于是抱着大白准备睡觉。秋天的夜晚总是多几分寒意，大白身上这么舒适暖和，小宏一抱就不想撒手。

“你对我的服务满意吗？”

小宏睡意朦胧地说，“嗯，还差一点，等我睡着了你再休眠吧。”

于是大白抱着小宏不说话了，他关掉了腹中的暖光灯，但热度维持不变，这样既不会因为光亮而影响小宏的睡眠，也可以节省一部分电——作为一名高智能的机器人，他可是相当耗电的。

半夜时分，小宏觉得自己抱着的大棉花糖好像不如之前暖和了，他本能地蜷缩起身体，把棉花糖抱得更紧，双腿不时挨蹭，汲取余温。

耳旁忽然响起熟悉的话音，“你对我的服务满意吗？”

小宏半梦半醒间含糊地唔了一声。

然而声音仍在接连不断地倾吐，显得十分执着，“你好，你对我的服务满意吗？你知道我叫大白吗？你对我的服务满意吗？”

任谁在睡得正香时被打扰，都会极不耐烦。于是小宏翻了个身，应了一句，“满意，满意。”

房间里一阵轻微的脚步声，随后安静下来。

小宏越睡越冷，冻醒过来，一摸床上空荡荡的，大白不知去向。他依稀想起刚才自己好像给了满意评价，让大白进入了休眠模式。又想起，刚才大白好像啰嗦了一大堆，他是不是——没电了？难怪身上都不制热了。

他抖索着起来开灯，不小心磕上桌角，“哎哟”了一声。

墙角一阵窸窣声，大白摇摇晃晃地向他走来，深一脚浅一脚，显得步伐不稳。“你好，我是……我是私人健康顾问，你的大白。我捕捉到了你发出的疼痛信号，我可以为你——”

小宏搂住险些一头栽在床上的大白，“大白，你的电量不足了，怎么不充电呢？”

大白没有回答，只是俯下身抱紧了小宏，语无伦次地说，“对不起，当前电量不足，无法扫描。拥抱——可以从心理上缓解疼痛，你需要吗？我有——拥抱。”

虽然此时大白身上并没有往常那种令人沉迷的温暖，但小宏心里却热乎乎的，他伸出手臂回抱住大白，小声说，“我，我不疼。谢谢你，大白。”

他起身去察看大白的红色充电包，发现它似乎失灵了。小宏从自己抽屉里取出便携仪器测试了几处地方，“原来是这儿坏了！难怪没法充电。我得赶快修好它——”

大白从背后蹒跚着走近，一把抱住小宏，“现在是你的——睡眠时间。睡眠，是人类最重要的——”

“没关系大白，在实验室我经常熬夜，你不记得了？”小宏一拍脑门，“你这会快没电了，可能是不记得。”

他挣扎着站起身，拖着紧抱自己的机器人顾问，去拿工具箱。

小宏端了小板凳坐着，开始乒乒乓乓，“大白，你知道充电装置坏了，刚才为什么不自己修呢？你明明会修理这个。”

他忽然想到了什么，在大白怀里费劲地扭过头，凝视着对方，“你是不是……怕吵醒我？”

大白的圆眼睛变成了一条线，一声不吭，手脚也不动弹了。小宏知道这是他电量耗尽，中枢处理器已经自动关机了。

小宏打起精神，加快了手上的进度，终于修好了充电包，回身抱起大白，把他两只圆乎乎的脚掌连接在充电接口上。

十五秒钟以后，大白的圆眼睛又活动起来，“小宏，谢谢你为我修理充电设备。今晚打扰了你的作息，我很抱歉。”

小宏抬起头，专注地望着他，轻声说，“比起我们第一次见面时，你的智能……进化得实在太快了。大白，你……你‘活’了么？”

“你是说，像人类一样拥有自主意识吗？”大白的黑眼睛与小宏对视，“我现在有一种对生命的渴望，对你的渴望。我不知道这种渴望算不算‘活了’，但我知道，这样的感觉，让我成为更好的健康顾问。”

大白说着，向小宏伸出右手拳头。小宏默契地和他碰拳，心里说不出的喜悦，强烈的情感像是要炸裂开来，“对我来说，已经足够好。”

大白右手扬起，划出一道弧线，一字一顿地说，“吧——啦——啦——啦。”

 

完

 

恶趣味番外小剧场 百变棉花糖

救援机器人研制成功了，这是一名非常英勇善战，能胜任任何险境营救的机器人，小宏将他命名为“金刚”。  
战队伙伴们又各自开始新的科研，偶尔穿上战甲外出捉个把坏人，日子过得舒心美好。

最近唯一令小宏心情打折的事情，是昨天下午，哈妮柠檬在吃饭时，忽然想到一串妙不可言的公式，手头一时没有书写工具，情急之下竟然用化学药剂写在了大白那洁白的圆肚皮上。虽然事后她一再道歉并且为大白清洗，但还是留下了淡淡的紫红色印记。

“算了，我重新给大白做一层‘皮’得了。”

“对不起，小宏，我和你一起做吧！”

大白很快换上了新外层。他在实验室里照了照镜子，“两只圆耳朵。”

小宏挨到他跟前灿烂一笑，举起手机给两人来了个自拍合影，“这是哈妮柠檬的鬼点子。你的旧外形，我会给你原样‘复制’一款，至于其他新造型，我们可以周末的时候换着玩。”

 

真·完


End file.
